dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vale Lucifer(Hakai Suu)
Vale Lucifer is one of the characters appearing in ExC. She is the leader of the Vale Team of the Khaos Brigade. She is a descendant of the original Devil King Lucifer and is the host of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion. Vale also possesses the Sacred Gear Divine Dividing, making her the direct rival of Izumi Hyoudou and the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig. Appearance Vale is a young woman with shoulder-length silver hair and cut bangs, forming an arc on her forehead. She also wears a black headband on her head and possesses azure-colored eyes. She wears a choker around her neck with a metal snowflake-like design on it. She is usually seen wearing what seems like a school uniform, making her seem formal. Personality While initially appearing to be a cold, arrogant, overconfident and ruthless person, Vale has a calm, noble, and caring side in her as she cares deeply for his comrades. Vale strongly believes in her own strength. Along with her Sacred Gear Divine Dividing and her demonic powers, she refuses to use any other weapon besides the two. As a leader, Vale is very cunning, not resorting to sacrificing her comrades to achieve her goal. Instead trying her best to have them achieve their goals with the least injury and/or loss possible. She is known to be a prideful young woman and a battle maniac, being obsessed in finding strong opponents, and having said that she would gladly welcome death if there was no one strong enough for her to fight. Vale has also stated that she prefers men who are capable of standing toe-to-toe with her, or even preferable defeat her in battle. Additionally, Vale does take some pride in being the descendant of the original Lucifer, but not in the same arrogantly fanatic extend as the other Devil King descendants. This is most likely due to her childhood where her father who's fanatic pride as Lucifer's grandson was one of the two factors that lead her to abuse her own son for having greater potential than himself. Unlike the other Devil King descendants, Vale has absolutely no interest in supporting the world domination ideals of the Original Devil King descendants like Shalba, Creuserey, and Katerea. This attitude making her similar to Sora, in terms of being a Devil King descendant. Vale shows a proper attitude, but only to those who deserves her respect. A selected few include Hiro, whom she respected after seeing his resolve, and hearing his reason for joining her team. Despite her comments on him being "childish and naive." Vale was also the one who set up Hiro's return to his friends. Having lied about the incident, saying that Hiro had forced his way out of her team, having assaulted she and her teammates. She also supported Rudori's and Sora's statements that Hiro was only sent to gather information on the Khaos Brigade, by adding said statements to her report. Vale does possess a more vulnerable side, a side that she almost never shows. This side of her comes from the extreme abuse and persecution that Vale suffered at her father's hand. While Vale never says it, Azazel has noted that Vale actually wanted to be raised in a happy family like Izumi's, normal with no special lineage. This side of her being known to only a selected few, them being Azazel and Hiro. The latter helping comforting her whenever she is reminded of her suffering. Due to this, she has grown to be dependent to Hiro, but still hides this fact. History As a child, Vale was viewed by her father and grandfather, as merely a tool for their plans. Being trained from childhood to be used in their plans. Eventually, she mastered her skills and talent in using the Sacred Gear Divine Dividing as well as the trait she inherited for being a descendant of the Devil King Lucifer. that being the ability to manipulate light. Unknown to her father and grandfather, their plan to hone Vale into a merciless, emotionless and ruthless weapon was being compromised by her mother, who gave her love and teached her how to love. Vale also hid this fact, always acting emotionless and doing as her father and grandfather says whenever around them. Eventually this was found out, and her mother was cast out. Vale, having been left behind and being punished severely before being trained once again. At some point in time, she met and gathered the individuals which she recruited and formed the Vale Team. Said individuals being Kuroka, Bikou, Le Fay, Artoria and Sakura. In which they were sent on their first mission, or in Rizevim's own words, their "test run." The aforementioned mission being to launch an attack in the Underworld, where they are confronted by Sora, who at the time was the Devil King Satan. He was also the one to tell them the concept of wearing masks if they are to carry out an operation. A concept which Sora also used in his group that disrupts Khaos Brigade activities. This being the first time Vale lied in a report. Eventually, Vale was then sent to infiltrate the Grigori to serve as an informant, as well as improve herself even more. Being taken in by Azazel, who thought at the time that she had run away from her parents, and being trained along with other Sacred Gear wielders. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Being a descendant of the Original Satan, Lucifer, Vale has an impressive amount of demonic power. During the interrupted conference between the Three Factions, she stated that with her demonic power inherited from the original Lucifer and the power of Albion through Divine Dividing she could be one of the strongest beings there is. This was somewhat proven when Azazel declared her as The Strongest White Dragon Emperor of all known history, past, present and future due to her unique heritage. Her high demonic power helped her in controlling her Juggernaut Drive as he used it as an alternate source of energy instead of her life. *'Light Magic' (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): An ability exclusive to the Devil King Lucifer himself and his descendants. As his descendant, Vale possesses the ability to generate and manipulate light. Vale mainly uses this to fire beams that counter and extinguish Izumi's Dragon Shots, burning the demonic power effectively using light. She also often uses this in tandem with her Sacred Gear with various utilization methods. Despite this however, she is still not immune to light herself. Being harmed by light that isn't generated by her. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Trained by Azazel, Vale is a extremely proficient combatant. During their fight, she easily overwhelms Izumi in her incomplete Balance Breaker Armour even with the latter using Ascalon. After training with Sun Wukong, Vale further improves her combat skills, being able to beat Aži Dahāka on her own, an enemy Vale previously fought against with her entire team and fail to defeat. Magic Talent: Vale has also shown to be extremely talented in using magic, capable of learning Norse Magic in a very short period of time and was able to immediately use it during her fight with Loki. Immense Speed: Vale is noted to be extremely fast. During her confrontation with the berserk Hiro, Yuuki commented that Vale could move at the speed of light while using her Balance Breaker. Immense Stamina: Vale possesses a great amount of stamina, being capable of maintaining her Balance Breaker for at least one month. Immense Endurance: Vale has an extreme tolerance to pain, being able to take on Hiro's relentless barrage of attacks, in his divine state or no. She was also able to endure being impaled by both Ascalon and Arondight after a joint attack done by Izumi and Hiro. Flight: Being a half-Devil, Vale can fly using her 8 wings. Equipment Divine Dividing ( , Dibain Dibaidingu): Vale's Sacred Gear and main and only weapon. The Divine Dividing is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor, Albion, one of the Heavenly Dragons. Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of wings on the users back that enables flight that can reach up to light-speed. These wings works in the opposite way of Izumi's Boosted Gear, in which it has the ability to Divide the opponent's power in half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds, the opponent's drained power is then added to herself and when she reaches his maximum limit, the excess power is then released through her wings. Later on, Vale gains the ability to Reflect, allowing her to redirect incoming attacks. *'Divine Dividing: Scale Mail' ( , Dibain Dibaidingu: Sukeiru Meiru): Vale's subspecies Balance Breaker that she achieved by syncing her aura as a descendant of Lucifer with her Sacred Gear. While retaining it's name, the armor itself appears different. It clads Vale in a pure-white armor with blue parts and a horned helm. The armor's wings appear different on it's back, with two pointing upwards and one pointing down. It also gives Vale two(sometimes one, the amount can depend on Vale entirely) partizan-like spears that share the same color scheme, who's tips can open up to act either as pincers or to fire a devastating beam of light. Various parts of the armor can release light in many ways as well. In this form Vale is able to use Divide without the 10 second limit. The Divine Dividing also has the ability to halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of it's Half Dimension, the user does not need to make any contact with the target to use this ability. *'Juggernaut Drive' ( , Jagānōto Doraivu): A form unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. However, Vale is able to avoid this using her large amount of demonic powers as an alternative source of power instead of her lifespan; however, if used for extended periods of time, it will eventually cause her to go berserk. Even after deactivation, Vale suffered from immense exhaustion. Trivia *Vale's height is 168 cm. (5 feet 6 inches) *Vale is one of the known descendants of the original Devil Kings who is not a Pure-blooded Devil, the other being Sora Satan. *Vale's appearance is based off of Anna Nishikinomiya from the anime Shimoneta to Iu Gainen ga Sonzai Shinai Taikutsu na Sekai. *The appearance of Vale's subspecie Scale Mail is based off of GN-9999 Transient_Gundam from the anime Gundam Build Fighters Try. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Hakai Suu Category:Fanon Devils